


What's Happening? (qaStaH nuq?)

by etmuse



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, M/M, WriterInADrawer 4.02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is woken by a peculiar sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Happening? (qaStaH nuq?)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 2, round 4 at http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer.

"Kastanook?"

Ianto shook his head at the slightly psychedelic flower that was spouting what sounded like gibberish at him. "What?"

"Kas-ta nook?" it repeated, a little louder and more forceful.

Ianto was about to question it further when his eyes opened and he found himself in the dim light of Jack's room at the Hub.

He rubbed at his eyes and sat up. Jack was gone, but that was far from unusual; he was sure that couldn't have been what had woken him.

He was about to settle back and try for sleep again when he heard the words from his dream again, this time from above him.

"Kas-ta h'nook?"

He didn't _think_ he was still asleep…

Eyes only half open, Ianto dragged himself out of bed and pulled himself up the ladder. Jack was sitting at his desk a few feet away, so Ianto didn't bother getting to his feet, sliding onto the edge of the manhole instead.

"What're you doing?" he asked, his voice groggy with sleep.

Jack spun around, clearly surprised to find Ianto there. "Teaching myself Welsh," he replied, as if that much should be obvious. Something struck Ianto as off about this statement, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what.

"You and Gwen keep nagging me over living here so long and not speaking any, and I found this DVD…"

Ianto tuned out Jack's continuing explanation as he smothered a yawn. "That's great," he interrupted wearily. "Just… learn a bit quieter maybe? Some of us do actually sleep."

Jack nodded, looking chastised. "Yeah, sure. Sorry."

Humming appreciatively, Ianto had started back down the ladder when it hit him.

He took a step back up. "Oh, and Jack... I don't know what language that is you're learning. But it's definitely _not_ Welsh."


End file.
